helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
2002
2002 was the year when Hello! Project Kids joined Hello! Project, Satoda Mai joined Country Musume, Sheki-Dol disbanded, Lehua graduated from Coconuts Musume and Hello! Project, Ishii Rika and Heike Michiyo graduated from Hello! Project, Toda Rinne graduated from Country Musume and Hello! Project and Goto Maki graduated from Morning Musume Members *January 2: Satoda Mai joins Country Musume. *January 6: Yanagawa Nanami is born. *January ??: Sheki-Dol disbands. *February 10: Ozeki Mai is born. *February 17: Lehua Sandbo graduates from Coconuts Musume and Hello! Project. *March 7: Haga Akane is born. *May 10: Funaki Musubu is born. *June 3: Umeda Erika, Shimizu Saki, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, Murakami Megumi, Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Ishimura Maiha, Kumai Yurina, Nakajima Saki, Sugaya Risako, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato & Hagiwara Mai join Hello! Project as Hello! Project Kids. *June 23: Maeda Kokoro is born. *July 29: Akiyama Mao is born. *September 23: Goto Maki graduates from Morning Musume. *October 7: Ono Kotomi is born. *October 9: Kanatsu Mizuki is born. *October 13: Toda Rinne graduates Country Musume and Hello! Project. *October 28: Saito Madoka is born. *October??: Gomattou is formed. *November??: 4KIDS is formed. *November 5: Yamazaki Yuhane is born. *November 7 : Heike Michiyo graduates from Hello! Project. *December 17: Hibi Marina is born. *December 21: Aiko is born. *December 23: Ishii Rika graduates from Hello! Project. ??? *4KIDS disbands. *Sexy 8, Happy 7 & Odoru♡11 are formed. Singles - Souda! We're ALIVE (#1 on Oricon)]] 's only single SHALL WE LOVE? debuted at #1 on Oricon]] *January 30: Minimoni Hinamatsuri! / Mini Strawberry Pie - Minimoni *February 6: ♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ - Matsuura Aya *February 14: Saa! Koibito ni Narou - Melon Kinenbi *February 20: Souda! We're ALIVE - Morning Musume *February 21: Tokyo, Yoimachigusa. - Maeda Yuki *March 13: Aenai Nagai Nichiyoubi - Fujimoto Miki (debut) *April 17: Iroppoi Onna ~SEXY BABY~ - Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika *April 24: **Ai~n Taisou / Ai~n! Dance no Uta - Minimoni with Shimura Ken **Jinsei ga Mou Hajimatteru - Ichii Sayaka in CUBIC-CROSS (debut) **Ai no Chikara - Kominato Miwa (debut) *May 9: Te wo Nigitte Arukitai - Goto Maki *May 29: Yeah! Meccha Holiday - Matsuura Aya *June 5: Murasaki Shikibu - Heike Michiyo *June 12: Sotto Kuchizukete Gyutto Dakishimete - Fujimoto Miki *June 19: Natsu no Yoru wa Danger! - Melon Kinenbi *June 26: Morning Musume Single Medley ~Hawaiian~ - Takagi Boo and Morning Musume, Coconuts Musume, Fujimoto Miki, Ishii Rika *July 3: **Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam! - Happy♡7 **Shiawase Desu ka? - Sexy 8 **Shiawase Kyouryuu Ondo - Odoru♡11 *July 17: Shitsuren LOVE Song - Ichii Sayaka in CUBIC-CROSS *July 24: Do it! Now - Morning Musume *August 21: Yaruki! IT'S EASY - Goto Maki *August 28: Tokyo Bijin - Nakazawa Yuko *September 4: Romantic Ukare Mode - Fujimoto Miki *September 11: Todoke! Koi no Telepathy - Ichii Sayaka in CUBIC-CROSS *September 19: The Bigaku - Matsuura Aya *September 26: BE HAPPY Koi no Yajirobee - Tanpopo *October 23: Kousui - Melon Kinenbi *October 30: Koko ni Iruzee! - Morning Musume *November 13: BYE BYE Saigo no Yoru - Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika *November 17: Boyfriend - Fujimoto Miki *November 20: SHALL WE LOVE? - Gomattou *November 27: **Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song / Okashi Tsukutte Okkasui~! - Minimoni & Takahashi Ai + 4KIDS **Ai no Merry Christmas - Itsuki Hiroshi, Horiuchi Takao, Hello! Project Seikatai *December 4: Minihamus no Kekkon Song - Minimoni *December 11: Sougen no Hito - Matsuura Aya *December 18: Sans Toi Ma Mie / Kimi to Itsumademo - Goto Maki Albums '', Morning Musume's first studio album to reach #1 on Oricon]] *January 1: First Kiss - Matsuura Aya (debut) * February 20: The Douyou Pops 2 Haru no Uta Shuu - Hello! Project *March 27: 4th "Ikimasshoi!" - Morning Musume * May 22: Folk Songs 2 - Nakazawa Yuko, Melon Kinenbi, Matsuura Aya, Ishii Rika * June 5 - The Douyou Pops 3 Natsu no Uta Shuu - Hello! Project *June 26: Minimoni Song Daihyakka 1kan - Minimoni (debut) *July 10: Hawaiian de Kiku Morning Musume Single Collection - Takagi Boo and Morning Musume, Coconuts Musume, Fujimoto Miki, Ishii Rika *August 21: Zenbu! Petitmoni - Petitmoni (debut) *September 4: All of Tanpopo - Tanpopo * September 4: The Douyou Pops 4 Aki no Uta Shuu - Hello! Project *November 20: C:BOX - Ichii Sayaka in CUBIC-CROSS (debut) *December 18: Petit Best 3 - Hello! Project Concerts *January 2 – February 17: Hello! Project 2002 ~Kotoshi mo Sugoizo!~ *March 20 – April 15: Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IT ALIVE!" *March 30 – June 2: Matsuura Aya First Concert Tour 2002 Haru "First Date" *July 13 – July 28: Hello! Project 2002 ~ONE HAPPY SUMMER DAY~ *August 3 – September 23: Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Natsu "LOVE IS ALIVE!" *October 26 – November 30: Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Aki "LOVE IS ALIVE!" *November 1 – November 7: Heike Michiyo "Sotsugyou Memorial Live" Others *January 28: Morning Musume's Major Debut 4th anniversary *September 14: Morning Musume's Formation 5th anniversary Category:2002